sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial
Ultraman Zero THE MOVIE Super Decisive Battle! Belial Galactic Empire (lit. "Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire") is a 2010 Japanese superhero film in the Ultra Series to celebrate the franchise's 45th anniversary which was produced by Kathleen Kennedy, John Lasseter, Frank Marshall, Charles Roven and Emma Thomas and co-written, co-produced and directed by Christopher Nolan (who directed the films Batman Begins, The Dark Knight and Inception). It serves as a sequel to Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. The catchphrases for the movie are "Kaiser Belial descent. Zero, fight with light!" and "This is our light!". The film was released in December 23, 2010 in Japan and Worldwide, which was produced by Legendary Pictures, Tsuburaya Productions, Syncopy and The Kennedy/Marshall Company and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures in the Worldwide release and Shochiku in the Japanese release. Also the screenplay co-written by Jonathan Nolan along with the story co-written by David S. Goyer with the screenplay translation was also provided by Yuichi Abe (in the Japanese release only). The lead character Run (who serves as Ultraman Zero's human form) is portrayed by Yu Koyanagi, the son of Bro. Tom of the Bubblegum Brothers with the voice of Benedict Cumberbatch (English Dub only). Other characters include Run's brother Nao, portrayed by Tatsuomi Hamada with the voice of Zach Callison (English Dub only) and Run's love interest Princess Emerana of Planet Esmeralda, portrayed by actress Tao Tsuchiya with the voice of Reese Witherspoon (English Dub only). The film will also feature a new version of Ultraman Belial called Galactic Emperor Kaiser Belial (with Hugo Weaving reprising for the English Dub only). It will also feature Ultraman Zero's ultimate form, Ultimate Zero (with Kiefer Sutherland reprising for the English Dub only), by using the Shield of Baradhi which becomes the Ultimate Aegis. Plot Having survived his battle against Ultraman Zero from the previous film, the evil Ultraman Belial, now known as Galactic Emperor Kaiser Belial has taken up a new conquest for universal domination. Having gained two allies in his conquest, as well as creating millions of robot servants known individually as the Legionoids and the Darklops, Belial attacks the planet of Esmeralda. Taking the planet hostage and brainwashing the guardian of the planet, Kaiser Belial is victorious in capturing the planet. Back in Nebula M78, The Land of Light is attacked by one of Belial's robot carrier, containing 3 Darklopses. Luckily Ultraman Zero shows up along with UltraSeven and destroys the Darklopses before they can get away. Tracing the energy where the Darklops came from, the Ultras come to a conclusion that the Darklops came from an alternate universe and therefore are unable to come together to stop them. Ultraman Zero obligates to go by himself to stop Belial, and so the Ultra Brothers and all of the citizens create a travel sphere to send Ultraman Zero to the universe that Belial is terrorizing. Before departing however, Ultra Seven gives Zero a newly crafted item known as the "Zero Bracelet," an item that acts as a backup power source should Zero run out of energy when things are in a dire state. It can be used for only 3 times. On Planet Esmeralda, Belial's Legionoid Army is causing destruction and attacking a group of rebels who are trying to attack. Battling against the Legionoids are Nao and Run, two brothers who pilot a vehicle to do battle against the army. When Run tries to save Nao from falling into a volcanic pit, Ultraman Zero arrives and notices the situation the two are in. The bracelet proved to be useful as the suns in that universe are incapable of recharging Ultra beings. As a result, Ultraman Zero uses Run's body as his host and shortly after joining, Zero easily takes out the Legionoids. However, in doing so Ultraman Zero is forced to assume the identity of Nao's brother, Run to both keep the heavily wounded Run alive as well as to conserve energy. After greeting Nao and telling him of the situation, Zero (as Run) learns that Belial is harvesting the universe for Emeralds, which can be converted into raw energy. Belial is planning on using mass quantities of the emeralds' power in his conquest of the universe. Nao believes that an artifact known as the "Shield of Baradhi" is the only thing that can stop Kaiser Belial. Shortly after the truth is realized, the Legionoids attack Run and Nao again but are stopped after the two brothers stow away on an unknown vessel that blasts off into space. Upon investigating, Run and Nao meet the Princess of Esmeralda, Emerana. They also learn that the ship they are flying on is sentient and is called the "Star Corvette Jean-bird", a spaceship with artificial intelligence that is passed down through the planet's royal family. After being spared from Jean-bird's memory wiping process. Run and Nao make quick friends with Princess Emerana and after Run reveals his identity as Ultraman Zero, the trio and Jean-bird agree to stop Kaiser Belial's conquest by searching for the mythical Shield of Baradhi. Along their way, the heroes meet The Pirates of Flames. A wily crew of hostile pirates that sail throughout a galaxy known as "The Space Nitromethane Sea." With them is their more hot-tempered and feisty bodyguard, Glenfire. At first identifying the Jean-bird with hostility, Run becomes Ultraman Zero for the first time to try and reason with the crew of Pirates. Shortly after, Glenfire and Ultraman Zero battle to prove Zero's innocence, with the fight ending in a standstill and Zero gaining the Pirates' and Glenfire's trust. Suddenly the crew are attacked by Kaiser Belial's Squadron of Legionoids, lead of one of Kaiser Belial's generals, Darkgone. Outnumbered and overpowered by Darkgone's squadron of Legionoids, Glenfire provides information about the whereabouts of the Shield of Baradhi to Zero and proceeds to agitates the mass quantities of Nitromethane with his fire abilities and causes a massive explosion, destroying all the Legionoids, scares away Darkgone, and seemingly killing Glenfire in the process. Now with the location of the Shield revealed, The heroes head off to the 2-D Planet of Mirrors. There they meet another bodyguard to the planet and the Shield known as Mirror Knight, (who was corrupted and brainwashed by Kaiser Belial, as seen at the start of the film.) Run transforms into Ultraman Zero a second time and proceeds to battle with the corrupted Mirror Knight and in the process, expels the evil energy from within Mirror Knight, restoring him back to his senses. Redeemed and grateful, Mirror Knight joins the heroes in their journey and informs them of the Shield of Baradhi's location below the Planet's surface. Upon reaching its location, The Shield of Baradhi is revealed to be a statue known as "Noa" and a trinket around Nao's neck is all that is left to complete the shield. However, in placing the final piece to the shield, the shield to disintegrate into sand as a result of time passes for centuries, shocking and saddening the heroes for their journey being wasted. Suddenly, the Planet of Mirrors is attacked by another one of Kaiser Belial's generals, Iaron, who proceeds to destroy the Planet of Mirrors with the help of several of Belial's ships. In the ensuring chaos, Mirror Knight is defeated and Run is separated from Nao and Emerana and falls unconscious just before attempting to transform into Ultraman Zero for the third and final time. Awakening, Run finds himself inside of Belial's massive vessel that is still attached to the planet of Esmeralda and is confronted by a scarred and vengeful Kaiser Belial. Reveling in his "victory," Kaiser Belial reveals that he will send thousands of Darklopses to attack the Land of Light out of revenge for what happened to him in the past. Run watches in horror as the Ultras are beaten by Belial's forces but is overjoyed when he learns that Nao and Emerana have survived the destruction from previously. Also surviving from the destruction was Mirror Knight, who emerges and frees Run so that he may transform into Ultraman Zero. The Final Battle between Ultraman Zero and Kaiser Belial then proceeds and the two battle to a standstill. However, Kaiser Belial unleashes a Dark Specium Ray and incapacitates Ultraman Zero before fleeing. Meanwhile, Iaron and Mirror Knight face off in Kaiser Belial's headquarters and Darkgone faces off against Jean-bird, who is running out of power. With no other option, Emerana sacrifices herself to fuel Jean-bird with her own Emerald energy by locking herself into his main engine, allowing Jean-bird to transform into his more humanoid robot form known as "Jean-bot." With Nao's help, Jean-bot destroys Darkgone and Mirror Knight is victorious in killing Iaron as well. Suddenly, Ultraman Zero finds Kaiser Belial standing atop a mountain of Emeralds he had harvested from planets and Kaiser Belial proceeds to absorb its massive energy qualities, transforming Belial into a towering monster known as Arch Belial. Now physically towering and unstoppable, Arch Belial overpowered and tortures Zero as Mirror Knight and Jean-Bot are unable to stop him. Miraculously, Glenfire returns and rescues Ultraman Zero, as well as reveals that he and the Pirate of Flames also brought along help in the form of the Planet of Mirrors army and Esmeralda's royal guard, whom altogether hold off Belial's Legionoid and ship fortresses. Arch Belial however intends on destroying Zero and Esmeralda with his enhanced power. Ultimately during the battle with Belial and having all energies in his bracelet used up, Zero's strength is spent and finally dies from exhaustion. Now understanding the purpose of the Shield of Baradhi, Nao informs everyone not to lose hope and eventually, Zero is revived and brought forth by Ultraman Noa, who bestows the Shield of Baradhi onto Zero, transforming the Ultra into Ultimate Zero. With his enhanced powers, Ultimate Zero destroys Arch Belial with a bow like specium ray, saving the universe from his tyranny. With Belial gone for good, tranquility returns to the universe. Princess Emerana reveals to have survived using her energy to power Jean-Bot, the Ultras back in M78 are reveald to have not only survived but has also stopped Belials forces as well, and Ultraman Zero separates from Run's body, allowing him to live a normal life with Nao again. Ultraman Zero proceeds to head back to his home Universe, but has a change of heart when Glenfire, Mirror Knight, and Jean-Bot urge him to stay. Thus, Zero forms "The Ultimate Force Zero" out of the allies and friends he had made along his journey and Zero decides to stay with the group after all. ''Ultra Galaxy Legend Side Story'' :Main article: Ultra Galaxy Legend Side Story: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero To promote the movie, two special DVDs were released to lead up to the storyline of the movie titled Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero. Shota Minami, Hiroyuki Konishi, Ryu Manatsu, and Mamoru Miyano reprise their roles from Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle, Never Ending Odyssey, and Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy for the Japanese version in these DVDs. Later James Marsden, Clancy Brown and Peter Renaday reprise their roles while Roger Craig Smith (who also voiced Alien Salome Ganaesu), Beau Billingslea and Troy Baker later replaces Zachary Levi, Tony Todd and Kiefer Sutherland for the voices of Rei, Hyuga and Ultraman Zero as well as Kevin Michael Richardson, Charles Nelson Reilly (Dedicated to the Memory) and Michael Clarke Duncan voicing the new roles such as Darklops Zero, Alien Salome Irate, Another Dimension (also the Narrator, replacing Terrence Howard) for the English Version. Cast * Run: Yu Koyanagi * Nao: Tatsuomi Hamada * Princess Emerana Luludo Esmeralda: Tao Tsuchiya * Hiro: Tamotsu Ishibashi * Mina: Yasue Sato * Run (young): Kaito Nitta * Nao (young): Kaito Kobayashi * Grandmother: Minako Ide * King Emerado: Kenro Nanbara * Queen Emelulu: Yuka Hanabusa * Princess Emeral: Maaya Takada * Garu: Sei Hiraizumi * Giru: Kitaro * Guru: Bengaru * Ultraman Zero (Voice), Darklops (Voice): Mamoru Miyano * Mirror Knight (Voice): Hikaru Midorikawa * Glenfire (Voice): Tomokazu Seki * Jean-bot (Voice): Hiroshi Kamiya * Father of Ultra (Voice): Tokuma Nishioka * Zoffy (Voice): Hideyuki Tanaka * Ultraman (Voice): Susumu Kurobe * Ultra Seven (Voice): Kohji Moritsugu * Ultraman Jack (Voice): Jiro Dan * Ultraman Ace (Voice): Keiji Takamine * Ultraman Taro (Voice): Hiroya Ishimaru * Ultraman 80 (Voice): Hatsunori Hasegawa * Yullian (Voice): Sayoko Hagiwara * Kaiser Belial (Voice): Hiroyuki Miyasako of Ameagari Kesshitai * Iaron (Voice): Norio Wakamoto * Darkgone (Voice): Taiyo Kawashita * Two Dimensional Person (Voice): Nobuyuki Ishida * Narration: Koji Ishizaka Suit actors * Ultraman Zero: Hideyoshi Iwata * Glenfire: Daisuke Terai * Jean-bot: Tatsunari Fukushima * Mirror Knight: Yoshihiro Rikimaru * Kaiser Belial: Hiroshi Suenaga English Voice Talent 2012 Cast * Run: Benedict Cumberbatch * Nao: Zach Callison * Princess Emerana Luludo Esmeralda: Reese Witherspoon * Hiro: Christian Slater * Mina: Mae Whitman * Run (young): Nika Futterman * Nao (young): Tara Strong * Grandmother: Angela Lansbury * King Emerado: Christopher Plummer * Queen Emelulu: Catherine Cavadini * Princess Emeral: Kari Wahlgren * Garu: John C. Reilly * Giru: Hakeem Kae-Kazim * Guru: Jim Cummings * Ultraman Zero: Kiefer Sutherland * Mirror Knight: Christopher McDonald * Glenfire, Darklops: Kevin Michael Richardson * Jean-bot: Ernie Hudson * Father of Ultra: Keith David * Zoffy: John Witherspoon * Ultraman: George Clooney * Ultra Seven: J.K. Simmons * Ultraman Jack: Jonathan Taylor Thomas * Ultraman Ace: Jack Angel * Ultraman Taro: Dwayne Johnson * Ultraman 80: Dorian Harewood * Yullian: Jennifer Hale * Kaiser Belial: Hugo Weaving * Iaron: Martin Sheen * Darkgone: Chi McBride * Two Dimensional Person: Michael Keaon * Narration: Vin Diesel * Ultraman Noa: Lance Henriksen 2017 Cast * Run: Crispin Freeman * Nao: Raymond Ochoa * Princess Emerana Luludo Esmeralda: Erica Lindbeck * Hiro: Troy Baker * Mina: Kari Wahlgren * Run (young): Cristina Vee * Nao (young): Cherami Leigh * Grandmother: Barbara Goodson * King Emerado: Michael McConnohie * Queen Emelulu: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn * Princess Emeral: Laura Bailey * Garu: Sherman Howard * Giru: Michael-Leon Wooley * Guru: Alex Fernandez * Ultraman Zero, Darklops: Matthew Mercer * Mirror Knight: Roger Rose * Glenfire: Phil LaMarr * Jean-bot, Narration: Travis Willingham * Father of Ultra: Dave Fennoy * Zoffy: Jamieson Price * Ultraman: Neil Kaplan * Ultra Seven: Fred Tatasciore * Ultraman Jack: Roger Craig Smith * Ultraman Ace: Josh Keaton * Ultraman Taro: Ray Chase * Ultraman 80: Kaiji Tang * Yullian: Alexis Tipton * Kaiser Belial: Patrick Seitz * Iaron: John DiMaggio * Darkgone: James C. Mathis III * Two Dimensional Person: Kirk Thornton * Ultraman Noa: Lance Henriksen (Footage) Music :Main article: Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial (soundtrack) The soundtrack was released in CD album and digital relase on December 22, 2010. The soundtrack's music score was composed by Hans Zimmer and James Newton Howard, who both worked on the other Warner Bros/DC Comics based films Batman Begins and The Dark Knight as well as the Sega/Activision video game Sonic Unleashed. Also the songs "Let's Go! Ultraman Zero" (written by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman) (performed by Steve Perry and Seal) and "Drop of Fate ~Destiny's star~" (written by Glen Ballard, Carole Bayer Sager, Hans Zimmer and James Newton Howard) (performed by Idina Menzel) which appeared in the film. The soundtrack was published by WaterTower Music. Theme songs ;Opening theme *"Let's Go! Ultraman Zero" **Music and Lyrics by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman **Performers: voyager (Japanese) / Steve Perry and Seal (English) ;Ending theme *"Drop of Fate ~Destiny's star~" **Music and Lyrics by Glen Ballard, Carole Bayer Sager, Hans Zimmer and James Newton Howard **Performers: GIRL NEXT DOOR (Japanese) / Idina Menzel (English) External links * Official website * The Strongest Room of Kaiser Belial - Collaboration with Nico Nico Douga Category:2010 films Category:Japanese films Category:Crossover tokusatsu Category:Japanese-language films Category:Shochiku films Category:Ultra Series films Category:Alien visitations in fiction Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:Film scores by James Newton Howard Category:Films directed by Christopher Nolan Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Films produced by Christopher Nolan Category:Films with screenplays by Jonathan Nolan Category:Films with screenplays by Christopher Nolan Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:The Kennedy/Marshall Company films Category:Film scores by Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Film scores by Chris Bacon (composer) Category:Film scores by Guillaume Roussel Category:Film scores by Geoff Zanelli